Réquiem
by Sartharion1996
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el instituto de guerra llamara a una leyenda? ¿Qué pasaría si fuese la gran duelista quién le diera la bienvenida? Jax; el maestro de las armas estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella y darle fin a su rivalidad, pero ¿Estaría Fiora agradecida o indignada qué alguien la defendiera? OC


_**[-Summary-]**_

_¿Qué pasaría si el instituto de guerra llamara a una leyenda? ¿Qué pasaría si fuese la gran duelista quién le diera la bienvenida? Jax; el maestro de las armas estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella y darle fin a su rivalidad, pero ¿Estaría Fiora agradecida o indignada qué alguien la defendiera? _

.

.

.

_**Aclaraciones**_

_No acostumbro a realizar obras que están en mis fantasías o inventos míos, pero leyendo el Lore de Fiora me llegó una pregunta capciosa. ¿Por qué ella no tiene a "Alguien"? No tiene un "Fandom" hecho por nadie, decidí hacerlo yo. Nuevo Campeón, un campeón leyenda. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_League of Legends no me pertenece y ninguno de estos personajes, salvo el que creé específicamente para ésta historia. (Si se vuelve realidad; y por puro milagro, seguirá siendo de Riot Games.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Son raros los casos en que un campeón se define por sus actos después de unirse a la Liga de Leyendas y no antes. Es lo que ocurrió con Jax, un campeón abundante de la Academia de las Guerras que por razones ocultas, solo el antiguo líder de la liga el Alto Consejero Reginald Ashram, sabía el por qué Jax ocupaba el primer puesto de la lista de candidatos a someterse al juicio de la Liga sin llevar a luz sus delitos.

La Liga jamás había realizado esta manera con anterioridad, ni volvió a hacerlo hasta la fecha; sin embargo, Ashram guardaba más de un solo secreto a la luz pública.

…

…

Una leyenda nacida de un mito en los reinos de Valoran, un pequeño noxiano quien era distinto a todos los demás, jugaba con una espada de madera hecha por su padre. Al recorrer las calles de Noxus pudo contemplar la carnicería que ejecutaban los noxianos hacia los demás seres vivos, no tenía palabras para lo que sentía al ver todas esas injusticias y horrores, perturbado se dejó llevar por la desesperación y huyó de la ciudad.

Vagando sin rumbo por los arbustos oscuros, una gran fisura lo absorbió y lo torturó con millones de dolores posibles; él había desaparecido y ya no estaba en Valoran, estaba en el Vacío. Pudo observar cientos de criaturas aterradoras y repugnantes en ese gélido lugar oscuro.

La paranoia fue matándolo poco a poco, pero no lo suficiente para que perdiera la cordura, atormentado y lastimado en todos los sentidos trató de encontrar una salida, pero nunca la halló. Creyendo que moriría, le suplicó a la luz que lo salvara que él aún tenía fe y esperanzas en escapar de esa penumbra. La luz lo escuchó y mientras su pequeño cuerpo moribundo yacía tirado en el rocoso abismo, pudo observar en una grieta una luz dorada y centellante; atraído por el único color que no era morado, la tocó y sintió el cálido placer de la vida.

Otra luz recorrió todo su cuerpo bendiciéndolo con poderes más allá de lo que él conocía, su cuerpo fue potenciado y sanado, otorgándole habilidades sorprendentes. Su espada de madera fue bendecida y se convirtió en una larga espada de acero y con empuñadura dorada en forma de fénix. Sintiendo el poder de miles de soles recorrer su cuerpo desenvainó la espada y se abatió con todas las criaturas para demostrar su poder.

Al derrotar a las bestias; él comprendió que no fue una coincidencia, estaba destinado a eso y fue tanto su poder que logró salir del Vacío. Rápidamente la Liga de las Leyendas se enteró de su magnificencia y lo unió a su instituto; pero había un problema, solo era incomparable en su habilidad definitiva y en su estado normal no poseía grandes dotes. Para remplazar ésta falla, la liga lo llevó a entrenar al final de Runaterra, en secreto y alejado de los humanos.

…

…

El desempeño de la gran duelista era impresionante a la hora de luchar, pocos guerreros podían ver su espada antes de morir atravesados por ella. Fiora era incomparable cuando combatía; se ganó el respeto de muchos campeones y demacianos por su gran habilidad, pero había uno con quién compartía cierta rivalidad.

- ¡Eres un necio! -exclamó la demaciana tratando de recobrar la postura de desafío.

- ¿Me dices necio a mí? Eres tú quién quiere demostrar algo que no es. –detalló Jax algo decepcionado. – Pero bueno, si tanto deseas morir yo te ayudaré. – concluyó entre risas.

El maestro de las armas aprovechó la gran ventaja que tenía a su favor, la espadachín había perdido mucha energía hace rato atrás creyendo que podría sorprender al campeón de campeones.

Fiora sabía al igual que él, que no se encontraba en buena forma y morir era más vergonzoso que escapar por lo que optó por lo último.

- ¡No escaparás mocosa! –aseguró el maestro yendo en la dirección en que tomó su enemigo.

La respiración de la esgrimista cada vez aceleraba más y le costaba arduamente inhalar.

- Maldición… ¿Yo? ¿¡La gran Fiora escapando!? –se cuestionó con algo de dificultad para hablar, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás a ver si veía a su perseguidor. – Si no estuviera tan cansada ¡Lo haría pedazos! –dijo frustrada.

- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Aquí estoy!. – se burló Jax apareciendo detrás de un gran árbol e interponiéndose en su camino, logrando sorprenderla.

Por inercia la demaciana paró en seco y lo amenazó con su florete, tomando cierta distancia entre él y ella.

- ¡Te mataré! –exclamó ella muy molesta y fuera de sí, tanto que no le importó medir sus tácticas y pasar de una experta espadachín a una completa suicida.

Sin importarle nada; se lanzó hacia Jax el cual solo la abatió fácilmente con su farol y la aventó hacia un viejo roble.

Fiora gimió con furia al sentir ese dolor tan vergonzoso, estaba perdiendo y lo hacía contra uno de sus rivales.

- ¡Maldición! –maldijo entre gemidos y gruñidos; estaba en el suelo y posiblemente tendría alguna herida en su espalda.

Jax decidió que era todo por el día de hoy y como un león con su presa atrapada, tomó con fuerza su farol y canalizó su energía en él para así acabar con la demaciana.

Ella enojada y asustada solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos para limitar el daño y no ver su muerte segura. Ella estaba allí; sola y lejos de Demacia, era imposible que alguien la ayudara, moriría.

Y no, no estaba en la grieta del invocador o en algún campo de batalla en que al morir regresaría… Estaba en campo abierto, en la realidad.

- Hasta nunca. –susurró el enmascarado para así aplastarla con toda su fuerza bruta… O eso él creyó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confuso.

La esgrimista lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que estaba pasando, ¿Aún seguía viva? ¿Pero, cómo?

Lo que pudo visualizar al inicio fue una brillante espada interponiéndose entre ella y el farol del enmascarado.

- ¿Ehh? -preguntó ella también con confusión, era imposible que alguien la salvara.

Fiora dirigió su mirada al dueño de esa espada; para su sorpresa, era alguien que jamás había visto o conocido. ¿Quién era ese?

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? –Nuevamente preguntó Jax al ver a esa persona.

En donde se hallaba tirada la demaciana no entraban rayos de sol puesto que el roble en que cayó era muy grueso y sus abundantes hojas no los dejaban entrar, pero para su sorpresa fue que de repente comenzaron a iluminarla y a él también.

¿Quién demonios era ese chico?

Ella lo visualizó mejor y pudo ver su atuendo: Era una persona alta; no tan alta pero un poco más que ella, tenía el cabello muy parecido al de Riven; aunque más largo y de color morado, su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho y una larga bufanda roja cubría su boca, traía una armadura plateada con sobre-hombros, guantes y botas largas de color plateado con rojo. En su espalda tenía la vaina de su espada del mismo color de los guantes y botas.

- No fui sutil pero logré llegar justo a tiempo. –pausó para ojear a la demaciana; quién trataba de levantarse. – No te levantes, lograrás lastimarte más. –le detalló.

- Eres muy valiente como para lastimar a una mujer. –se burló pero su manera de hablar era muy fría y calmada. - ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo? –amenazó al maestro de las armas empujándolo lejos con su espada; la cual estaba deteniendo el farol, demostrando la fuerza que poseía.

Jax estaba confuso y algo indignado. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a amenazarle? Claramente…

- Claramente no sabes quién soy. –indicó Jax adoptando una posición defensiva.

El peli-morado solo dio una pequeña risa para llevar su espada al hombro derecho y responderle serenamente. - No me interesa. –finalizó.

El dueño del farol se enojó bruscamente por la falta de respeto de ésta persona y al igual que lo hizo Fiora con anterioridad. Se aventó hacia su nuevo enemigo, saltando por los aires y tratando de aplastarlo con su arma, quién fue parada nuevamente.

- Imposible. –dijo Jax al ver como paró su ataque.

- No es imposible, se llama habilidad. –corrigió el chico lanzando nuevamente al campeón hacia atrás.

Éste tomó una postura de preparación y se lanzó hacia Jax a una velocidad imprevisible y atravesándolo como un fantasma; al usar éste ataque, dejó un rastro de pequeñas llamas doradas detrás de él y aturdió a su oponente.

- Puedo ver en ti, que no eres malo. –pausó el joven para ponerse frente de él. - Estás haciendo esto solo para justificar tu reputación. –de nuevo, pausó. - Permíteme purificarte y liberarte del mal. –indicó el viajero, lanzando nuevamente a Jax hacia una especie de tornado dorado.

- La luz… ¡Te purificará! – exclamó esto último con una voz diferente, pasando de ser una serena a una gruesa y firme.

De repente el césped comenzó a brillar y del chico salió un aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo quien emitió luces del mismo color y transformó su espada a una espada gigantesca, una espada que se perdía entre las nubes. ¡Era gigante!

Su cabello cambió a uno puntiagudo y amarillo que al igual que su espada, emitía un color brillante y esplendoroso.

- ¡Siente el poder divino! -expresó el chico al tiempo que atravesaba el cuerpo de Jax con su enorme espada, lo atravesó tres veces y el último golpe le sacó una luz desde su interior.

El resplandor se fue y el chico y la espada volvieron a la normalidad, Fiora estaba sorprendida y confusa. ¿Lo mató? ¿Tan fácil? ¿¡Tan rápido!? ¡Mentira!

- ¿L…lo… Mataste? –preguntó balbuceando, andaba en shock sin poder creer lo que veía.

- No, nadie debe de quitarle la vida a otro. –pausó y se acercó a la demaciana. - Solo lo purifiqué, dentro de un rato cobrará el sentido. –detalló y le ofreció apoyo para levantarse.

Fiora no quería su ayuda ella sola podría levantarse si quisiera; pero se encontraba herida y no sabía dónde, así que acepto su ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con su típico tono de desprecio.

El chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la sostuvo de un brazo para que no se cayera nuevamente. Al oír su pregunta sonrió un poco y le respondió. - Helios. –se presentó.

- ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿No eres de por aquí cierto? –no tenía idea si ese nombre era un nombre, bueno no le importaba mucho pero quería saber quién demonios era él.

- ¡Je! Muchas personas dicen eso… Y no, no soy de por aquí. –comentó el peli-morado.

Helios tomó el florete de la chica y se lo dio; él aún continuaba sosteniéndola. Para Fiora no era cómodo ser ayudada o tratada como una delicada princesa, pero admitía que si no fuera por él, ya estuviera muerta.

El contacto físico tampoco era su fuerte y al estar siendo sostenida por esa persona era insensato y no concebía una palabra para describir lo indignada que estaba.

- Veo que estás enfadada… No deberías tener tanto odio en tu corazón. –comentó Helios después de un rato de silencio, ambos iban caminando sin un rumbo especifico; o eso creía Fiora.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? –se enojó aún más, estaba irritada y éste tipo estaba comenzando a desquiciarla. - Además, el corazón solo bombea sangre. –corrigió.

- ¡Je! Es cierto modo sí, pero es el método en que lo hace. –pausó para acomodar a la chica. - Si eres feliz tu corazón latirá con más armonía y compartirás mejor tu entorno. Si tienes odio, tu corazón latirá ese sentimiento de rencor y siempre te enojarás más y más hasta que no sacies ese deseo de muerte. –concluyó Helios. Al parecer, él sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

- Necesitas descansar. –él la llevó a un pequeño valle no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, para así sanar sus heridas.

- Bien… Veamos. –empezó a tocarla.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó fuertemente dando manotazos a todas partes. ¿¡Qué demonios cree qué iba a hacer?

- Oye, alto. –trató de calmarla, parecía un gato cuando lo quieren bañar. - Estás herida, necesito curarte. –indicó.

- ¡NO! –volvió a gritar. -¡Una cosa es que quieras curarme y otra es que empieces a desnudarme! -estaba enfadada, molesta, irritada, avergonzada y ahora estaba nerviosa. Parecía que era un largo día…

- No me aprovecharé de ti si es lo que crees, pero necesito verte esa herida allá atrás. –pausó. –Entiendo que estás incomoda así que date la vuelta y tápate tus partes delanteras, solo sanaré la espalda. –aclaró con serenidad.

Fiora dudó un poco pero no tenía opción, no traía consigo medicinas ni pócimas para curarse; y ahora que lo veía mejor, el tal Helios tampoco parecía traer un botiquín.

- Esperas curarme y no traes contigo un botiquín… Vaya necio que resultaste ser. –era más que obvio el enojo de la demaciana, aunque más que enojo era vergüenza.

- No necesito pociones para curar, un maestro me enseñó a usar la fuerza vital para sanar a otros. –Fiora no confiaba en lo que decía Helios pero su dolor era agobiante y terminó cediéndose.

Con pena fue lentamente quitándose su pechera; Helios volteó hacia otra dirección para así darle cierta privacidad y cuando ella lo llamó éste observó su firme espalda, estaba detallada y su piel tenía un color interesante.

- Descuida, no dolerá. –aseguró mientras se quitaba sus guantes y así llevar sus manos desnudas a la espalda de la chica.

Allí canalizó una extraña magia resplandeciente que sanó a una velocidad sorprendente a la chica.

- Ya está, ya te recuperaste pero comentaré que es solo temporal. –explicó al ponerse de pie y colocarse sus guantes.

- ¿Temporal? ¿Qué crease de mago eres tú?... Qué mago tan farsante… -susurró con disgusto.

- Nunca dije que fuese un mago. –cualquiera podría perder la cordura con la personalidad que poseía Fiora, sin embargo Helios parecía muy contento o eso se podría pensar ya que su bufanda tapaba su boca.

- Tampoco has dicho de dónde eres… ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó la esgrimista tratando de colocarse nuevamente su pechera: Helios de nuevo, le dio privacidad.

- Pertenecía a Noxus, hasta que me fui de allí. –respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡Eres un Noxiano! –el pensar que fue rescatada, salvada y "Cuidada" por un noxiano le pareció aún más vergonzoso y desagradable posible.

- Era. –le corrigió manteniendo aún su mismo tono. - Será mejor que descansemos, pronto anochecerá y deambular en la noche no es buena opción. –él tenía razón, Fiora había perdido la noción del tiempo y vio como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

- Buscaré un par de leñas para hacer una fogata, espera aquí; por favor. –Helios no conocía a Fiora, pero fue suficiente estar con ella unas horas para deducir como era su personalidad y no dudaría en irse apenas él se separara.

- Espera aquí… -se burló descaradamente. - ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Un perro o un animal? ¡Es un necio! –expresó más que enfadada.

Tras pasar varios minutos, Helios regresó con varios trozos de árbol cortado cargados en su hombro. No esperaba que la chica siguiera allí, pero tampoco esperaba que se hubiera ido ya que iba a anochecer.

- Tardaste mucho, si hubiera ido yo hubiera sido más rápido. –le dijo con mucha seguridad.

- Así puede ser, pero me tardé porque no corté árboles; solo busqué ramas caídas que se puedan reciclar. –Helios tenía una manera en ver al mundo distinta a cualquier otra persona y no le importaba detallar lo que sentía o hacía.

Éste juntó la leña y encendió una fogata sacando fuego de ningún lugar, Fiora estaba sorprendida por el tipo de magia oscura que practicaba éste chico.

- ¿Qué clase de pacto tienes tú? Puedes sanar sin ser mago, puedes crear fuego sin ser un mago ¿Ahora qué falta? ¿Qué vueles sin ser un mago? –preguntó muy irónica la demaciana.

- Jajaja. –rió muy entretenido el peli-morado. - Ya te dije que no soy mago, solo que entrené diversas artes de combate… El fuego lo creé con energía vital chasqueando mis palmas y lograr una combustión en la corteza de la rama. –explicó con detalles. Fiora estaba sorprendida, pero no quería demostrar interés alguno.

- Y bien… ¿Eres un peleador o qué? –nuevamente preguntó ella, ésta vez acomodándose cerca de la fogata y estirando sus piernas.

- Soy un luchador, un luchador que solo busca la justicia pero no heroicamente, el instituto de leyendas me llamó para… -fue interrumpido por la duelista.

- ¿Te llamó la liga? ¿A ti? ¿Cómo es posible? –andaba muy sorprendida, ¿la liga lo conocía?

- Eh… Sí, así es. –pausó para lanzar un poco más de leña al fuego y proseguir. - Hace años, cuando escapé de Noxus quedé atrapado en el Vacío… Allí viví horrores y penumbras, creí que sería mi fin pero descubrí la verdadera luz… Allí adquirí mis habilidades y heme aquí. –indicó con suavidad.

- Aún no me has contestado a mí pregunta. ¿Cómo es posible que te llamara la liga? –Fiora sonó un poco fría, pero estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Sobrevivió al Vacío? ¿¡Cómo fue posible!?

- A eso iba, la liga supo de mi pequeña aventura por el Vacío y me contactó de inmediato para unirme a ellos. Naturalmente no acepté puesto que no me gusta herir a un ser viviente, pero me aclararon mejor los detalles… Terminé aceptando. –finalizo.

Tras otro rato, ambos cenaron tranquilamente unos bacalaos que Helios pescó no muy lejos del valle, pese a que no le gusta matar seres vivos, está consciente de la cadena alimenticia.

- Descuida, mañana te llevaré a Demacia. –aseguró el chico.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo sabes que soy de Demacia? – Fiora no salía de un asombro para entrar en otro. ¿También era un adivino?

- Bueno, comenté que era de Noxus y por tu atuendo deduzco que eres demaciana. –explicó tratando de acomodar un sitio para poder dormir.

- ¿¡Dormiremos a la intemperie!? –ya era más que suficiente, ¿También dormiría como un animal? ¿Ella? ¿¡La gran duelista!? ¿¡La gran Fiora!? ¡Nunca!

- Así es pero como veo que no te gustará dormir entre insectos… Te daré mi bufanda. –dijo el peli-morado, desenrollando su larga bufanda roja.

Fiora solo se quedó intrigada por saber cómo era la boca de ese chico. ¿Por qué traía una bufanda? Si la traía era por algo, quizás tendría desfigurada la barbilla o los labios… Quizás tendría unos dientes horrendos o quizá mal aliento.

Todo era posible… Pero no, su boca, labios y barbilla eran normales. ¿Por qué traía esa bufanda?

- Creí que eras un monstruo o algo así… -dijo decepcionada la chica, mirándolo de reojo su mentón.

- ¿Por la bufanda? La uso por respeto a mis maestros, el largo de la bufanda se debe a todos mis maestros. Cada metro es cada maestro con quién entrené, posee diez metros de largo. –respondió con algo de orgullo en su mirada.

- Los maestros a veces son unos tercos necios… -tomó de mala gana la bufanda del chico y la acomodó para hacerla estilo colchoneta y acostarse.

Lo que más odiaría fuese dormir en el césped de un bosque por lo que antes de dormirse le dijo en voz suave y agradecida. - Gracias… -y todo quedó en silencio.

Helios sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en sus brazos, los cuales recostaban en un frondoso árbol.

La noche fue tranquila y sin antecedentes por lo que en un despertar de ojos ya era de mañana.

El campeón bostezó y le dio los buenos días a su nueva amiga, que gracias al señor ella no sabía que él la consideraba amiga; si no, seguramente se enojaría.

- Aquí tienes tu bufanda. –se la entregó con indiferencia.

Mientras él se la colocaba, optó por retomar el camino. - Vamos a Demacia, seguro estarán preocupados por ti. –aclaró.

Fiora no negó lo dicho por él y partieron a la ciudad. Pese a que Demacia se encontraba lejos de donde lucharon la gran duelista y el maestro de las armas, se encontraba a buena distancia del valle donde la curó Helios.

- No sabía que hubiese un valle cerca de Demacia. –comentó ella al ver asomarse en el horizonte a la gran ciudad.

- Es muy hermoso el valle, su hermosura se debe a su secreto… Si alguien supiera de el es posible que no mantuviera su belleza. –en cierta forma Helios tenía razón, ese valle era secreto y mantenía una fauna sorprendente.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la gran puerta de Demacia, dos solados los detuvieron.

- Descuiden, él viene conmigo. –aclaró la demaciana al ver como los guardias trataban de identificar al acompañante.

- Descuida, no entraré… Hasta aquí llego y hasta aquí es el adiós. –dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? -¿Ya se iba? ¿Tan rápido? Convivió poco con él pero… ¿Pasó tan rápido?

- Así es, estoy algo retrasado y la liga me espera. –le dio la espalda a la demaciana y alzó su mano en señal de despedida. - Nos veremos en los campos de justicia, Fiora… Fue un gran placer para mí conocerte. –Y sin más que decir, desapareció.

- ¿De…desa…pare…ció? –balbucearon los guardias al ver como de la nada el chico se había esfumado. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Fiora solo sonrió; ya no estaba impresionada, ese chico hacía muchas cosas increíbles por lo que solo optó en mirar al cielo y sonreír aún más. - Gracias… Por todo… Helios.

_No todo es lo que parece, al menos hay personas que demuestran cosas que en realidad no lo son. –Helios _

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

_**¿O no?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Estadísticas del personaje.**_

_**Habilidad Pasiva: Consagración. **__– Helios usa con tácticas sus ataques, haciendo que sus enemigos queden marcados con un sello divino, que al completar su máxima acumulación infligirá __25/45/85 __(+25 AD) y lo sanará un 50% del daño infligido. Máximo 6 cargas._

_**Habilidad Q: Ascenso sagrado. **__– Helios carga hacia un determinado lugar a una velocidad sorprendente, aturdiendo a todo enemigo que se encuentre frente de él y acumulando sellos a los que queden atrás de las llamas doradas. Infringe un 50% de daño de ataque._

_**Habilidad W: Tifón divino. **__– Helios crea un vórtice de fuego puro, lastimando a todos los enemigos dentro de él infligiendo __90/100/150/200/260 __(+ 100 AD) y acumula consagración cada segundo._

_**Habilidad E: Parada santificada. **__– Helios adopta una posición de defensa, parando todos los ataques básicos por 3 segundos. Mientras dure parada santificada, el daño de área en efecto se reduce un 20%_

_**Habilidad definitiva R: Espadón divino. **_–_Helios purifica todo el mal en su entorno, aumentando su daño un 10% y transformándose en un ser imparable. Infringe un 10% de la vida máxima del enemigo en área al transformarse, adquiere un rango ilimitado en ataques básicos (Reducidos un 10% mientras estén más lejos de él) Y roba un 10% de la vida de los enemigos más su robo de vida y regeneración cada segundo mientras permanezcan cerca de él. Si mata a un enemigo, adquirirá un 10% extra de daño (Máximo 50%) Dura 5 segundos, por cada golpe que dé a un campeón aumenta su duración 1 segundo._


End file.
